deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoker
Smoker is a character from the anime/manga series, One Piece. He is usually an opposing character to the Straw Hat Pirates. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Smoker Vs Blue * Smoker vs. Morel Mackernasey (by TheDragonDemon) * Smoker vs Reaper (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Kanna Bismarch (Shaman King) * Smoke (Mortal Kombat) History Death Battle Info Referenced by some as the "White Hunter", Smoker is armed with a large jetted tipped with Seastone, a material that allows him to subdue those with Devil Fruit powers. He also ate the Logia-type Devil Fruit known as the Plume-Plume Fruit, which allows him to create, control and become smoke. Using his smoke powers, Smoker can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Billower Bike, for on-land transportation. In the time-skip, Smoker learned to utilize Haki in his attacks. Physical Abilities * As a Vice Admiral, he possesses the far superior strength to any normal human, capable of moving at triple-digit Mach speeds, as he was able to keep up with Gear 2 Luffy, and his fellow Vice Admirals. Luffy is capable of dodging a liquid explosion at point blank range. * Strong enough to pin down Luffy * Physique is enough to withstand attacks from Vergo, who was able to overpower Sanji Weapons and Equipment Jitte * One of Smoker's Standard weapons is a Jitte, his version being a large, metal weapon suited for close combat, the tip of which is made of Seastone which makes it perfect for neutralizing devil fruit users * He is able to use his Haki with it, as well as use it to block other Haki infused attacks. Billower Bike * Used for in-land transportation. It is a wide trike with three wheels and its engines are powered by his Moku Moku no Mi powers. Additionally, Smoker can traverse water with the bike. Powers and Abilities * Highly adept and battle-hardened fighter, he is a combat expert. He is resourceful and dexterous with his devil fruit abilities, has excellent tracking skills and is a decent strategist. Devil Fruit - Moku Moku no Mi (Plume-Plume Fruit) * Allows Smoker to manipulate, control, create and become Smoke. * Logia type devil fruits bestow intangibility and (limited) regeneration * The user is able to "fly" with this fruit via turning his body (particularly the lower part of it) into smoke, greatly enhancing the user's mobility. * The user can change the density of the smoke produced at will, allowing Smoker to surround his targets with the smoke, and thicken it to restrain them. * The smoke is able to be used like a blunt weapon, hitting enemies with great force. However, it is possible to escape the smoke with a sudden, strong expansion from the body. * Appears to be able to cancel out fire abilities, treating it as an equal. * The created smoke has been noted to have debilitating effects on others, to the point of causing people to cough. However, Smoker has never exploited this advantage against others. * Techniques can be found here Haki * All vice admirals and above possess Haki, a mysterious power that exists in all living beings. Haki comes from either training or an innate ability. Being a rank above vice admiral, as well as being a top tier as an admiral, Sakazuki should have Observation and Armament Haki. * Works independently of the devil fruit, and Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits. Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armaments) * Allows him to hit other Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to hardening part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enhanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki Feats * Tagged Luffy while he was in Gear 2 * Evades Sanji's Kick * Catches Buggy, Alvida, and their entire crew in one fell swoop * Evades flying debris while fighting Law * Tricked a Baroque Works agent into giving him more information * Based on its growl alone, Smoker is able to identify which Bananawani was the one that swallowed the key to the cage that he is being held in * His Jitte casually smashes through a large rock. * Smacks Luffy with his Jitte. It managed to draw blood. * Didn't show any signs of fatigue after fighting for several hours at Marineford * Survived the war at Marineford * Survived beatings from Vergo, one of the Donquixote Family's strongest pirates, and even was able to keep up with him in combat, landing several blows. * On par with Trafalgar Law, and was even able to pin him down * Able to dodge Haki infused attacks from Vergo before they could hit him by turning into smoke. * Spent the last 2 years fighting in the New World, which is filled with the most dangerous and powerful pirates in the One Piece world. * During his time at Loguetown, not one pirate was able to escape from Loguetown, but that record was broken with Luffy. Flaws * Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses (I.e., a user will be immobilized if half of his body is submerged, cannot swim, vulnerable to sea stone, etc.) Respect Threads * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3x3a7j/respect_vice_admiral_smoker_one_piece/ Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters